User talk:Orr6000
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Enzo Aquarius 14:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Show preview * To prevent multiple saves and to ensure your perfectionism remains intact, try "show preview" before making your final save. Thanks, Alan del Beccio 00:49, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Signing talk page comments When putting comments on talk pages, make sure that you sign them. You can do this with -- ~~~~ or by hitting the 3rd button from the right end on the edit icon bar above the edit window. This just allows people to know who wrote what for future reference. -- Sulfur 04:25, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Re:Bliss Article! Greetings! You did an excellent job with the article, good job! In regards to saving edits, the best way to do it is to save it into a word processing file (such as Wordpad, Microsoft Word, etc.) as, unfortunately, there is no way to save changes. - Enzo Aquarius 20:59, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Signatures within articles Hello, I just wanted to ask you to please stop adding your signature within articles, as you have done a couple of times with . Signatures should only be used to sign comments on talk pages, and used like that, not within articles. Thanks again for all the effort you have made here at Memory Alpha. You've been doing a great job, and your contributions are much appreciated. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:15, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Episode summaries Hi. Just wanted to ask you a question. What do you suggest is the best way to write summaries? Do you watch episodes an act at a time or what? Thanks. 02:13, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Image uploads Please review our image use policy prior to uploading any more images. Please too note our help page on how to properly . Also, please note that we are currently accepting images at DVD-type quality, your recent image contribution do not qualify. --Alan 01:03, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :How do you get DVD-quality images? Screen capture while playing the DVD on a computer? – Orr6000 03:13, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Yes. We also have request page if you do not have the capabilities. (Also, I prefer to keep discussions on a single talk page, thanks). --Alan 03:18, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::Please note Alan's first comment in this section. All of the images you uploaded this evening for the episode need to be properly cited, licensed, and categorized. -- Sulfur 01:13, 14 May 2007 (UTC) hi, great work with the VOY episode summaries, but you should double check what's already here, before uploading images. a couple of your recent additions have been duplicates and will need to be deleted. examples: File:Neelix Tells The Children a Tale.jpg is a duplicate of File:Neelix tells a ghost story.jpg (which has been here for two years), File:Coffee, black...without the cup!.jpg is a near duplicate of File:Coffee replicates then mug.jpg. though yours have the benefit of being more interestingly named, these files are also a bit large - they should generally be no larger than around 40kb, 20-30kb is standard, smaller is better but sometimes quality demands a bit larger. if you are using a photo editor like photoshop, the "save for web" function should help you pick a more suitable file size. hope this helps. Deevolution 02:39, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements Rather than lobbying to individual administrators regarding your copyright infringement issue, I believe it would be best to carry the discussion out at Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements, where the issue was first brought up. That way, the entire conversation can be tracked by those participating, rather than jumping from talk page to talk page. Additionally, when discussing the same topic on the same talk page, it is not necessary to start a new subjection each time, nor is it necessary to reply on the user page of the person leaving the comment. Thanks. Alan 16:09, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :How do you add a new comment without a new subjection? Just type it in as I am doing? – Orr6000 18:01, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Removing categories from images Don't. Cease. Stop. End it. Just because an image is unused or up for deletion or whatnot, does not mean that its category should be removed. In fact, there is no reason to remove that category unless the picture definitely does not fit the category, and so far, none of the ones you've changed that way this morning suit that circumstance. So, again... please stop. -- Sulfur 13:30, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Preview Please! Greetings! When making edits, please make sure to use the 'Preview Edits' button so you can review your changes. This prevents multiple edits, reduces strain on the database and keeps the recent changes page clean. Thanks. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 14:32, 9 June 2007 (UTC) voy cast photos hey there. please don't take this as bullying or negativity regarding your contributions, your persistence in attempting to provide us with actor photos for the cast of voyager is admirable. however it seems unlikely they will remain. aside from the obvious lack of quality in most of the recent additions, these images likely represent a copyright infringement. despite being credited to paramount pictures on the websites you have mined them from, the photos appear to be candids or headshots which are not necessarily the property of the studio. because of the vagueness of the ownership of these photos, i would suggest (as previous users have already suggested) using screen captures from dvds which can easily be attributed to an appropriate source. i hope this makes sense. -- Deevolution 02:08, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :it is inevitable that you will find copyrighted material on this site, but i would say that the people here have done a fairly thorough job monitoring and preventing it. nevertheless, we do this for fun and things are bound to fall through the cracks. lately, though, it seems many have taken a more active role in weeding out copyrighted material or potential violations. this has nothing to do with you. it began before you started contributing. :again, as i said in my previous comment, i sincerely call into question the copyright disclaimers used on the websites you used. i understand it's difficult to find decent images of the actors, but just because a website credits paramount, it is not necessarily correct. as i said, many of the images appear to be headshots which do not generally belong to the studio, they belong to the actor. :regarding image quality, i did not say that i would put these images up for deletion based upon quality. though i would expect them to be replaced with something clearer and likely from a one of the DVDs which seems to be the easiest way to go about doing things. none of us are trying to impede your work or give you a hard time and the emphatic italics aren't really necessary. -- Deevolution 03:36, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::i agree to an extent. i can point out the efforts of users like Gvsualan and myself - both of us have gone through and done our best to remove or at least flag possible copyright infringements, that could be considered housecleaning. ::the guidelines to me, however, are pretty clear. the upload page itself contains a link to the image use policy. i am fairly certain, though, that there is no rule saying that you can only acquire images from DVD screen captures, but it was my suggestion to you because searching the web is often problematic. as i said before, many websites will simply credit paramount for material rather than researching the real ownership. ::cast photos aside, you've done a really good job with the episode summaries, it would be a loss if you stopped contributing. - Deevolution 22:30, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Image Copyrights Please ensure that you use the correct copyright template on images that are properly copyrighted and allowed for use on MA, such as the new File:Tim Russ.jpg. The correct template to use is the template, as can be seen in active use on that image now. These images are not the place to put sarcastic comments as you have done previously, and the excessive links are not required either. Simple, to the point is best on these. -- Sulfur 01:29, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Garrett Wang Image The reason I uploaded that one is it is clearly a DVD-taken image with his name and the date listed right there. I couldn't find any good image of him not looking goofy with his name listed on the DVDs, but if you can find one, that'd be great.--Tim Thomason 02:43, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Jennifer Lien photo I saw a comment you had posted asking for recent images of the actress. It also sounded like you know more than I do about obtaining the proper permissions for use on MA, so I thought I woud give youe the following link (2004 Jennifer Lien photos, hope its useful). —MJBurrage • TALK • 14:41, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Too much detail? Hi there. From what I can see, I don't think those summaries have too much detail. We generally strive for great detail in our episode summaries (see or , for example). I think it only gets out of hand when the summary goes into every little detail (i.e. describing every single action and/or lines of dialogue). But, again, from what I can see, those summaries don't go overboard like that. Good job. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:10, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Episode Summaries When putting in act breaks into episode summaries, please don't put bold marks around the "Act 1", "Act 2", etc bits. They are not required, nor desired. also, please do not use "special" single quotes. Lastly, ship names are formatted , not . Thanks. -- Sulfur 12:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) RE: The Voyager Crash Image hey no problem, i hope i didn't step on your toes. great work with the summaries by the way. - Deevolution 22:09, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Dark Frontier Dude... was presented in one part originally. As one feature length episode. Therefore, it gets one article. In the original run and subsequent DVD release, there is only one part to this episode. It was not split into two. That only occurred in syndication. Please do not feel the need to create new articles for episodes that exist only in syndication. The current episode articles are all named correctly and are all that need to exist. Also, please note that Dark Frontier, Part II will be merged back into the original article, if it has not already occurred. -- Sulfur 20:57, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Re:New screen name Hi, Orr. I just wanted to make sure you got my reply to the question you posted on my user page. Didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. ;) Also, if you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:50, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Picture comments Would you please stop putting what I believe are meant to be witty and humorous picture captions. This is an encyclopedia and comments like that are best left for fan sites. – 04:18, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Orr6000 hasn't even made an edit, let alone a "picture comment", in over a month. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:06, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Orr6000 is User:Obsidian One now. --Jörg 17:24, 29 August 2007 (UTC)